Random Tales
by twinkle-star-sprites
Summary: What happens when Yugi and Joey stumble upon a girl with many secrets? They go to court! But will they be able to help their new friend from the defending lawyer, Seto Kaiba?! Please R+R!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own everything else! ===============================================================  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Mai were heading for a dueling tournament down in a city called Trichina. But Mai told Yugi and Joey to wait for a few seconds, because she had to get a few bottles of makeup and nail polish.  
  
While the extremely bored duelists awaited Mai's return, Yugi decided that they should take a walk, since Mai could be somewhere forever.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream. They ran over to where the scream was to see a beat up young woman.  
  
"You okay? What happened?" Joey asked after they had helped her to her feet.  
  
The woman smiled. "Thank you both for helping me, but, I'm afraid it's too late."  
  
Yugi and Joey exchanged quizzical looks and looked back at the woman. "Who are you?" Yugi managed to ask.  
  
"My name is Ami, if I said my last name, he will surely come back." She shuddered but looked down at Yugi. "Thank you both," but before she could say anything else, a police car came around and saw Ami, Yugi, and Joey.  
  
"What has happened here?" the dark haired officer asked.  
  
"I-it's nothing," Ami stuttered. The cops gazed at her suspiciously. She was near tears.  
  
"Please," the other cop said, "we're here to help," they led Ami into the police car. Yugi and Joey started to go, but the policeman stepped in front of them.  
  
"Not so fast you two," he said, "You've seen things, so you will have to report to the trial of this girl. Understand?" They nodded. He looked back as Ami. "I'll need your phone numbers, that way you will be called for the date of the trial. Joey rattled his off first, then Yugi. "Thank you," the cop said.  
  
After the car had left, Joey looked at Yugi, "Aw Yug, I really don't wanna go to this tournament, let alone court!"  
  
Yugi nodded empathetically, "I know, but we have to help Ami, it wouldn't be right not to."  
  
Joey sighed, "I guess so," he looked at Yugi, "but I don't even know half of the stuff that happened to her. How am I gonna testify if I don't know the details?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment and then said, "We'll just have to wait and see . . ." 


	2. Law and Unorder

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own everything else!  
  
Mai was waiting for Joey and Yugi as they rounded the corner. "I've been waiting for minutes!" she shrieked, where have you two been?!"  
  
"Well . . ." Joey started, "It's kinda like this. You see, me and Yug were pretty bored, so we took a walk. Then we made a new friend, and now we have to go to court!"  
  
Mai stared dumbfounded, "Uh, okay,"  
  
Yugi smiled at Mai, "You go ahead without us. We'd better go home and wait for our phone calls." As Mai walked away, Joey whined, "I wanted to duel!"  
  
"C'mon Joey, we have to get home!" So they both hurried to this really big house that was just there. Joey stared at it, with Yugi tugging at his sleeve.  
  
When they got inside, Tristan told them that someone had called for them to go immediately to Domino Courthouse. "Oh brother," Joey moaned, "Why us?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They opened the huge doors of the courthouse and walked in. There were only a few people there, but it was like a huge crowd to Joey. Of course. "I ain't doing this!" he whispered to Yugi, "I have court fright!"  
  
Yugi looked at his nervous friend, "Don't worry Joey, what could possibly happen?"  
  
Joey looked horrified, "No Yugi! You jinxed us all! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Now everyone was looking at Joey and Yugi. Yugi nudged Joey, and Joey stopped immediately. There were reserved for both of them. But Yugi had run off. When he came back, he wasn't Yugi, he was . . . Yami!!! (fanfare playing).  
  
As they took their seats, the bailiff came in. "In honor of the court, this is Judge Freia (fray-a) Scarlett, Justice. Calling the case of Ami Maxon and Nelson Maxon. Opposing lawyers are: for Ami - Jessie Caul and for Nelson - Seto Kaiba. All rise!"  
  
Joey and Yami (fanfare) both looked at each other. "Not Kaiba!" Joey moaned, "See, Yugi jinxed us, and now Kaiba's the other lawyer! What are we going to do? If he calls on me, he'll make me look so bad! That'd ruin my reputation! Yami (fanfare), what are we gonna do?!"  
  
Yami (fanfare) looked at Kaiba, then at Joey, "Well, there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. If Kaiba does call on you, it won't matter. Just answer the questions as if I were asking them or something." Joey sighed.  
  
Everyone started talking and whispering. "Order, order in the court! Now, as you all know, I am Judge Scarlett. This is case number 773. Miss Ami Maxon says that her husband Nelson, took advantage of her and then left her near a building where two teenagers found her."  
  
Judge Scarlett looked at Yami (fanfare) and Joey. "This court is in session!" She pounded her gavel. Seto Kaiba grinned evilly. 


	3. First Witness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own everything else!  
  
Jessie Caul looked pretty calm. "How can that be?" Joey muttered aloud. Some people looked at him and said, "Shhh!" Joey blushed, "Oops," he whispered.  
  
Judge Scarlett gave a warning glance at Joey. "Now I will announce the jury in no particular order. Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Yami Bakura, Weevil Underwood, Malik, Shadi, Maximillion Pegasus, and a bunch of other people that aren't in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Plus Mokuba Kaiba because he's too cute to leave out. ^_________^  
  
Judge Scarlett looked at Seto Kaiba. "Will the plantiff's lawyer please call the a witness to the stand?"  
  
Kaiba smiled and said, "Yes, would Yami (fanfare) Yugi come up to the stand?"  
  
************************************************************************ We interrupt this case for some important dialogue.  
  
Kaiba: How come every time someone mentions Yami (fanfare) he has a fanfare! I want a fanfare too!  
  
Me (Ingrid): You can't have a fanfare! Only Yami (fanfare) can have one 'cuz he's my favourite character on the show, so there!! *sticks tongue out at Kaiba and hugs Yami (fanfare)*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami (fanfare) walked up to the stand. Kaiba smiled and said, "Please, sit down,"  
  
Yami (fanfare) did as he was told. He looked back over at Joey who was making faces at Kaiba. Yami (fanfare) gave him a harsh look, but Joey didn't see. Judge Scarlett cleared her throat.  
  
Kaiba pivoted and looked at the spectators. "Now Yami (fanfare), where were you about, let's say, a half an hour ago?"  
  
Yami (fanfare) answered, "Joey, Mai, and I were all going to a dueling tournament."  
  
"How did you come across Ami?"  
  
"Well, Mai went to go get some makeup and stuff, so Joey and I took a walk. That's when we talked to Ami."  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey, who was staring at a pattern on the ceiling. "What did you talk about, Yami (fanfare)?" * he's getting mad 'cuz he doesn't have a fanfare. Uh oh!*  
  
************************************************************************ We interrupt this case for another important announcement:  
  
Due to the rage of Seto Kaiba not being able to have a fanfare, it is only right that Yami doesn't get to have one either. * Ingrid bursts into sobs and floods the interrupting box.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami answered, "Not much. She just told us her name and said thank you." Before Kaiba could say anything else, Yami put in, "But she did tell us that if we knew her last name, he would surely come back. I'm not sure who 'he' is, though."  
  
Kaiba sighed and said, "No further questions, Your Honor,"  
  
Judge Scarlett looked at Jessie Caul, "Any questions Miss. Caul?"  
  
Jessie Caul looked at Yami, but said, "No, Your Honor. No questions." 


End file.
